Un niño en un barco
by Esciam
Summary: Después del 7x05, el Doctor se encuentra con el que será su acompañante por algunos viajes.


**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who no me pertenece, ya saben, la versión del Eleven Doctor, es cosa de Steven Moffat y compañía.

**Un niño en un barco**

River se quedó con él por unos... Por siete viajes, cuatro de los cuales terminaron siendo momentos de vida o muerte. Un poco de cotidianidad no venía mal después de haber perdido a Rory y Amy para siempre, y hasta la partida de River, cuando ella se quedó en uno de los planetas colonizados por los humanos que aún necesitaban un poco de ayuda después de que lo salvaran; el Doctor se sintió listo para volver al viaje solo.

Obviamente, iba a volver a la Tierra. Le encantaba ir a la Tierra, al rededor del siglo XX, dos más o dos menos, porque algo tenían ese tiempo y espacio que siempre le seguía atrayendo y trayendo muy buenos, entusiastas e inolvidables acompañantes. ¡Oh la Tierra! ¡Esa semilla, ese placton del Universo y la Historia! (Sí, los dos merecen mayúscula) Y en esos siglos, cuando los humanos no habían visto nada de lo que podía deparar el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, la Tierra tenía muchas personas lo suficientemente interesados o abiertos de mente para darle una oportunidad, correr dándole la mano, y no temer de todo lo que él le pudiera enseñar, porque eran como niños... Niños humanos de tres, cuatro o cinco años, de esos que ven todo por primera vez, y lo preguntan todo y tienen la curiosidad y las ganas de saber, saber, saber más. ¡Oh, los niños humanos de tres a cinco, tan parecidos a él!

La TARDIS paró con el sonido que él tanto amaba ¡Por fin! (River "quitaba" el "freno de mano", y por eso no la oyó por catorce veces. Con lo que extrañaba oír la respiración de la vieja dama, pero con lo feliz que era River manejando a la TARDIS, realmente no pudo ni quiso quitarla de los controles). Y el Doctor sonrió, se masajeó las manos entre ellas, se acomodó la pajarita, pasó una mano por el cabello y fue hacia la puerta pillando su chaqueta de camino. ¡Ni él sabía! Podría dar con su nuevo o nueva acompañante en ese mismo...

El niño de grandes ojos y cabello negro, unos diez años, lo miraba directamente a la cara, con una expresión vacía que hizo al Doctor sonreír con cierto nerviosismo y preguntar como para que no hubiera más silencio.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Once.

―Muy viejo y muy joven a la vez... ―Comentó y caminó dos o pasos al frente, los mismos que el niño dio hacia atrás. Luego, el Doctor movió su cuerpo a los lados, como si baila lentamente―. Así que hay oleaje, por lo que estamos en el mar. En un barco en el mar, y ―tomó una gran inhalación, y siguió―: dado el material, ¿principios del siglo XIX? Eso parece... Un barco, posiblemente francés, dado que hablas francés. ¡Entonces...!

―¿Puedes hacer invisible otra vez a tu... caja de madera? ―le interrumpió el niño, muy curioso.

El Doctor lo miró de nuevo, y puso más atención en él, como si hasta ese momento le hubiera parecido interesante.

―No, bueno, sí, más o menos. Puede que después lo haga... ¿Por qué estás en la compuerta de almacenaje del barco?

El niño solo encogió los hombros y miró de nuevo a la TARDIS.

―Tu caja antes no estaba y ahora sí, ¿Cómo...?

¡BUM! Algo grande golpeó la pared a la derecha del niño, y la hizo corvarse y romperse, entrando agua a raudales y con fuerza. Los gritos de las personas arriba de ellos acompañó el movimiento del barco a un lado, y el niño se abrazó al Doctor mientras caían al suelo y unas cajas los golpeaban. Arriba, los gritos de los hombres dando órdenes y exclamaciones hacían un ruido donde nada quedaba en claro, más que lo que fuera que rugiera con tono altísimo, animal y agudo, debía ser el culpable de la conmoción.

El barco empezó a rechinar, los gritos se convirtieron en alaridos de terror que parecían alejarse, y el Doctor se pudo poner en pie, aunque el niño fuertemente abrazado a su cintura no se lo hacía muy fácil.

El agua ya llegaba a las rodillas del niño, mientras el Doctor pensaba en voz alta.

―Bestia marina, gigante, con un grito muy agudo... ¿Cómo se llama este barco, niño?

―Coraline ―le respondió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tanto como apretaba su cintura y enterraba el rostro en su estómago.

El Doctor hizo un intento para quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo y casi al instante sintió pena por él. Así que caminó, con dificultad por el lastre y la enredada habitación, hacia la TARDIS... El agua llegaba ahora a las rodillas del adulto y los golpes al barco iban cada vez más en aumento, aunque el bamboleo no era tan fuerte y los gritos de las personas, mucho menos, aunque algunos se seguían alejando...

―Me suena, pero no me suena. Pero me sonaría-sonaría si fuera un punto fijo en la historia... ¡Así que, vamos a salvar a los que quedan!

Justo cuando iban a llegar a la TARDIS, sí despegó al niño de él, y cuando este empezó a gritar, (tal vez por alguien en la cubierta gritaba) el Doctor se puso a su altura, y le dijo:

―Entra en ella, volveré pronto.

El niño tomó toda su fuerza y coraje para soltar al Doctor, y se metió en la TARDIS... Y sí, sí dijo que era mucho más grande adentro que afuera.

Justo cuando el Doctor iba a subir, el agua le llegaba a la cintura.

―Muy, muy silencioso... ―Se dijo, mientras subía los peldaños.

El barco aún crujía, el agua se metía por más grietas, pero ya no habían gritos de personas y el Doctor empezaba a creer que ya no habrían sobrevivientes que... La ola de agua que llegó a la entrada, mientras el barco se resquebrajaba y él se hundía, no lo dejó pensar en nada más que en que tenía que volver a la TARDIS.

Mientras nadaba, entre el agua revuelta con cajas, frutas, carne y madera del barco que se estaba despedazando, el Doctor pudo ver dos o tres de los grandes tentáculos llenos de ventosas que se removían... Sonrió un poco, porque siempre le gustaba saber contra qué se enfrentaba, y abrió la puerta de la TARDIS y entró. Le costó mucho cerrarla, por la fuerza del agua entrando, pero finalmente lo logró.

Nunca antes tuvo que hacer lo que hizo enseguida: Corrió hacia los controles y gritó:

―¡No toques nada!

El niño lo miró con cierto miedo, dejó de tocar botones y de ver una de las pantallas, y ocultó las manos detrás de la espalda.

―¿Y la gente? ―preguntó.

El Doctor olvidó todo su desasosiego y miró al niño con muy idénticas miradas de ojos grandes por un segundo, antes de revisar los controles.

―Eras un polizón, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó, aún dándole la espalda y después de unos segundos de silencio.

El niño asintió.

―Quería ser grumete, ir... Iba a la India.

―Te llevaré a tu casa ―Decidió el Doctor, un poco más tranquilo.

Tocó unos botones y, luego, apareció una imagen en la pantalla. Era una vista desde la "ventana" en la puerta. El mar más allá de los escombros, en donde la TARDIS seguía cayendo. Hacerla viajar desde un ambiente líquido era un poco más difícil, pero se podía hacer. Pero primero le pidió a la vieja dama, que se alejara del calamar... El niño miraba la pantalla con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

―Solo para corroborar ―dijo el Doctor y le sonrió con aprobación, mientras le daba vueltas a una manivela―. ¿Dónde vives?

―En Nantes, señor; pero mi familia ahora está en Brains... ―lo siguiente lo dijo como si no pudiera aguantarlo más―. Eso, lo que nos persigue, ¿Es un calamar gigante?

―Sí.

―Vaaaaaya.

El niño seguía con la boca muy abierta, mirando con embeleso de la pantalla a la TARDIS, lentamente. El Doctor lo dejó hacer, sonriendo, y para cuando el niño se sentó en el sillón, un poquito menos impresionado, le preguntó:

―¿Hace cuanto iniciaste el viaje en el Coraline, Julio?

El niño dio un brinco.

―¿Cómo... Cómo supo mi nombre?

―¡Oh, está en toda tu cara, futuro señor Julio Verne!

El niño estaba aún muy impresionado, pero no pudo por menos que sonreírle de vuelta, aunque le contestó:

―Doce días, señor. Mi padre... Bueno, siempre he querido viajar, no fue como lo que esperaba, pero...

―¡Oh, futuro señor Julio Verne, a veces las mejores cosas son así porque es lo que menos lo esperas!

Aunque había estado a punto de llorar, las maneras del Doctor lograron animar un poco su semblante.

―Si usted lo dice.

El Doctor empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la consola, no cabiendo en sí de felicidad y hablándose en voz baja de su gran admiración por Julio Verne. Finalmente, se acercó al niño y, con un unos pocos centímetros entre ambos rostros, le preguntó:

―¿Quieres vivir unos viajes extraordinarios antes de volver a casa?

El niño no se lo pensó ni un segundo, y asintió con gran vehemencia. El Doctor le despeinó el cabello y se puso en pie.

―¡Ya lo sabía! ―y volvió a los controles.

Justo cuando estaba listo para el primer viaje, el niño le preguntó con cierta timidez:

―Pero, primero, ¿tiene ropa limpia o algo para secarse y comer, señor?

Hasta ese momento fue que el Doctor estuvo plenamente consciente de que estaban totalmente mojados.


End file.
